


A Bet's A Bet

by steelcrash



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Mech Preg, Misunderstandings, Sparklings, Ultra Magnus is a prude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelcrash/pseuds/steelcrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultra Magnus makes a bet he has no hope of winning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A Bet's a Bet

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Famed for their exploits. Not just as warriors. Reputations known throughout the colonies, from neutrals all the the way through the Decepticon ranks. Obviously someone forgot to notify their fellow Autobots.

The humans had a word describing their reputation. "Casanova." It fit Springer best. Hot Rod second. He usually cleaned up after Springer loved 'em and left 'em.

40 days and 40 nights. Duty first. Urges later. Except neither of them was counting on what happened next-getting hit like a ton of bricks. But a bet was a bet.

88888

The blue world hanging in the black was a welcome sight. Even more of a relief would be setting foot on solid ground, Ultra Magnus thought. Not having to look at deck plates, bulkheads, monitors and the same faces day after day. Trapped with a crazy femme for a medic, an ancient war hero and his various foundlings, and just waiting for the moment the ship decided to online. Pure luck his sanity held all that time, but in a few moments, it would all be someone else's problem. Mostly. Ultra Magnus knew he wouldn't be completely divested of all his responsibilities, but if he was lucky, maybe he'd get a few days to himself just to do nothing but recharge.

But he pushed that from his mind as the shuttle landed, and he made his way down the ramp, optics adjusting to the bright light, as he watched Optimus Prime approach, flanked by Ironhide, Chromia, and Prowl.

Ultra Magnus glared down at the two slightly shorter mechs at his right as the others approached. Springer didn't look at him. Magnus' glare deepened to a frown, but eased when he saw Hot Rod meet his gaze with a nod and a quick cocky quirk of his lips. At least one of the two was paying attention.

:Relax Magnus: Hot Rod commed.

:I am relaxed: Magnus replied.

:Yeah. I won't repeat what Springer just said. I know you're nervous about meeting the humans and seeing your old friends, but relax. You're going to blow those relays in your processor again, and I'm not hauling your heavy aft to Red Alert this time. I'll just leave you where you lay: Hot Rod said.

:Your concern is duly noted: Magnus said. :Now shut up:

Hot Rod flicked his fingers in a mock salute, but settled down. Magnus sighed. Why did he get the feeling his existence was going to get more complicated, he mused as Optimus introduced himself to Hot Rod and Springer, then turned his attention to his old friend.

"Magnus, it's good to see you," Optimus said, enveloping the other mech in a bear hug.

"It's been much too long, my friend," Magnus said.

"I know," Optimus said, smiling, making room for the others to greet Magnus. "There are others waiting back at the hangar, who would like to see you."

Magnus shot Hot Rod and Springer a look.

:Behave yourselves:

They shared a glance, and only grinned back.

88888

Ultra Magnus could not mistake the lithe, bright pink and black frame for anyone else in the universe. He couldn't form words when moments later the arms attached to that frame were wrapped around him, lip components brushed his swiftly and he found himself flustered while Optimus was giving him an amused look as Elita-1 went back to join Chromia and Ironhide.

"Why didn't you tell me Elita-1 was here?" Magnus asked, throwing an accusing look at Optimus.

"Elita wanted to surprise you," Optimus said.

Shock was more like it.

"I take it the two of you have resumed your relationship?" Magnus asked.

"No," Optimus said. "Elita and I are merely friends at this stage. Anything else would be a serious complication, considering how closely we're working together. And not to mention having to explain to the humans. Elita serves as my liaison to the humans, as well as a unit commander since her arrival."

Friends. Just friends. Magnus was still wrapping his processor around that. Maybe femmes were more sensible than he thought, if Elita hadn't taken back up with Prime. Or Mr. Perfect Prime had finally done something to really frag off the femme.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Magnus? Are you all right?"

Magnus managed an affirmative nod.

"Good. I need to 'make the rounds' as the humans say. Enjoy yourself," Optimus said, placing a cube of high grade in Magnus' hands.

Magnus promptly threw it back in one gulp, ready to go talk to Elita, but he was stopped by Springer's sudden appearance beside him.

"Hey-who's that sweet piece of aft there with Ironhide and Ratchet?" Springer asked.

Magnus glanced in the direction Springer was staring. And he snapped.

With one hand, he grabbed Springer by the throat, lifting the younger mech off the ground.

"That 'sweet piece of aft' is the offspring of two of my dearest friends," Magnus said. "Make any unwanted advances toward Arcee, and I will rip out your spark with my bare hands."

He swiftly dropped Springer.

"Do you understand me?"

"Crystal clear," Springer said. "Geez, I was just. . ."

"My words were not a warning, Springer. That is a promise. And you know I always keep my word," Magnus said.

Springer couldn't control the shudder that ran through his body.

"Yes, sir," Springer said.

On Earth only a few hours and already trouble was brewing. Maybe it wasn't too late to go back to the ship and head for space?


	2. Chapter 2

A Bet's A Bet

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Springer twitched when the femme, who he now knew to be called Arcee, and the daughter of Ironhide and Ratchet, came over.

"You're Springer, right?" she asked.

"That's me," he said, sparing the femme a quick grin.

"I saw you staring at me, thought I'd come over and say hello," Arcee said.

"Hi," Springer said. "Yeah. Nice to meet you. Gotta go."

He backed away, turned around, heading for Hot Rod, grabbed the other mech by the arm and dragged him outside the hanger.

"You've gotta help me," Springer said.

"With what? You seemed to be doing pretty well with that femme," Hot Rod said.

"If Ultra Magnus catches me near her, it won't be pleasant," Springer said.

Hot Rod looked thoughtful. "You made an aft of yourself, didn't you?"

"You could say that," Springer said. "Her name is Arcee, and she's. . ."

"I know. Ironhide's her sire," Hot Rod said. "That's enough to keep me on the straight and narrow."

Hot Rod did have a point. Ultra Magnus ran a tight ship, and they complied. Mostly. But Ironhide. . .the Prime's bodyguard. Ironhide was the stuff of legend even before either met him. That he had an offspring was news to them both. And with Ratchet? Primus. What was coming next?

Springer came around as Hot Rod rapped his knuckles on the triple changer's helm.

"Don't think too hard about how to get under her plating," Hot Rod said. "No offense, Spring, but the odds are stacked against you."

Springer frowned. "Don't tell me the odds."

"I'm not. I'm stating the obvious. I don't want you reduced to scrap metal when Ironhide finds out his daughter is another of your future conquests," Hot Rod said.

"Look. . ."

"No, you listen, Spring," Hot Rod said, shoving Springer against the wall. ".. I'd like to see a little of the planet and find out what my duties are going to be before I get a nice long stay in the brig. And yes, they do have a brig thanks to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

Hot Rod got his answer from Springer over his internal comm, and he had to duck and step backwards to avoid a swing from the triple changer. And he found himself with a hand on his shoulder, squeezing harder than necessary to get his attention.

"Is everything all right?"

Frag. Optimus Prime.

"Everything's fine," Hot Rod said, shooting the Autobot leader a cocky grin. "Isn't it, Spring?"

"Whatever," Springer muttered.

Prime was quickly joined by Ultra Magnus.

"Problems, Optimus?" Magnus asked, hands on hips.

"I think not," Optimus said. "Correct?"

"Affirmative," Hot Rod said. "C'mon, Spring. Let's get back inside."

"Those two are going to be a problem," Ultra Magnus said after they were gone.

Optimus raised an optic ridge.

"You've had difficulties with them?"

"Not in some time," Magnus said. "But being in one place, they might get bored."

"Then we'll have to see it they don't get bored, won't we?" Optimus said.

"What can you tell me about those two?"

"They're brothers. Same creator, different sires," Magnus said.

"More of Kup's foundlings?" Optimus asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Magnus said. "Kup can tell you that story. I've had enough excitement for one day. I think I'll turn in."

"Be sure to say good night to Elita," Optimus said, mirth in his optics.

"I've already taken my leave for the night," Magnus said. "It would be. . .inappropriate. . .to stop by her quarters so late."

Optimus crossed his arms, staring at his friend in disbelief.

"Magnus, the only thing inappropriate here is the stick up your aft," he said. "I haven't seen Elita so alive in such a long time, since she found out you were coming. I've already given her my blessing, but so help me Primus if you hurt her, I will rip out your spark and use it for target practice."

"What? Blessing? What are you talking about?" Magnus spluttered.

"Go have a talk with Ratchet if you have questions about that," Optimus said. "You're on your own, my friend."

"Funny, Optimus," Magnus said. "Crazy slagger."

"You're the crazy one if you don't give Elita a chance," Optimus said.

"I'll talk to her," Magnus said.

"Good," Optimus said. "The next few days are going to be busy, but I'm sure you two will find the time for each other."

"I will," Magnus said, turning to go, but he stopped. "Optimus, there's something you need to know. Kup and I talked it over, and we decided I would tell you first. The glyph you bear, the one marking you as Prime, there is another among us who bears it. We haven't told him yet, and considering the significance. . ."

"That is not something you tell someone in passing," Optimus said. "Who is it?"

"Let Kup tell him first," Magnus said. "Coming from him, it won't be quite a blow, I hope. Give us a few days, all right?"

Optimus nodded in agreement. A busy few days, indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

A Bet's A Bet

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Day 2 on Earth. No hangover, the ship was still intact, and he'd gotten two more hours of recharge than usual. A luxury, that. Either something big had happened and no one had the courage to let him know, or everything was fine. Ultra Magnus hoped it was the second option. And as he walked into the Xantium's command center, everything was as it should be. Kup had command of the watch, but Magnus was going to take over for the ancient mech so he could talk with Hot Rod.

Kup met the other mech's optics.

"I take it you want me to have that talk with Hot Rod now?" Kup asked.

"You're the one that said we shouldn't wait. Are you going to have Optimus present?" Magnus said.

"No. It's just going to be me and the lad," Kup said. "I already made that decision."

"Good luck," Magnus said.

Kup snorted as he stood, walking away.

Magnus sighed, taking a seat, noticing one mech wasn't where he was supposed to be. He unsubspaced a data pad, scrolling through the duty roster. Yes. He was right. Springer was supposed to be on monitor duty at the moment, but he wasn't at his station. A quick check revealed he wasn't on the ship, either. He tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair, thinking. Springer was crazy, but he wasn't stupid. Surely he wasn't stupid enough to blow off duty to go work his wiles on Arcee?

It wouldn't be the first time, and it probably would not be the last, but this time was different. They had finally found a place to call home, they could stop running. And if Springer endangered that, there would be hell to pay, as the humans said. Their refuge in the colonies had been short-lived for many reasons, and they'd been asked to leave more than once because of the various activities of his crew, so it was Earth or nothing. He would tell Optimus about Arcanum, Decimus and New Polyhex-neutral colonies still in existence, but he doubted he would ever talk about what happened on Antilla.

But that was a matter to think about another time. He was going to go find Springer. He stood, motioning to Blurr.

"Blurr, take over. I'll be back later. Take care of things while I'm gone," he said.

". . ."

"Don't worry about that," Magnus said. "You've got some time off coming. We all do, all right?"

"Sure," Blurr said.

"Bounce me to the living quarters," Magnus said.

Seconds later, he appeared outside the hanger serving as the Autobot living quarters. He went inside, heading for the rec room, not at all surprised to see Springer sitting at a table with Elita-1 and Arcee. Magnus tried not to pay attention to the warm smile Elita was giving him as he approached and he put it out of his processor as he made a grab for a bolting Springer.

"Elita, Arcee excuse me. I have something I need to discuss with Springer," Magnus said. Springer tried pulling away from his grasp, but Magnus squeezed his arm hard enough to leave dents.

Again, he ignored the glance shared between the two femmes as he dragged Springer outside. And once they were outside, he unleashed on the younger mech.

"I didn't think you were this stupid," Magnus said. "What in the Pit were you thinking? I told you to stay away from Arcee. . ."

"Yeah. . .about that. . .at least I was talking to her in public, with someone else present, so my intentions are. . ." Springer said.

"I know what your intentions are," Magnus said. "I always know what your intentions are."

Springer thought about telling Magnus to slag off, but he decided against it. The bigger mech would reduce him to an oil slick on the pavement in seconds. No. A change in tactics was needed.

"At least I'm trying to do the right thing for once," he said.

"Right thing by defying me and skipping out on your duties?" Magnus asked, arms crossed.

"OK, that was stupid, but I'd like to get to know Arcee a little better," Springer said.

Magnus' optics narrowed. "Are you serious, or are you lying?"

Springer shook his head in exasperation. "I know what you'll do to me if I frag up, but Arcee is Ironhide and Ratchet's daughter. I have a healthy respect for Ironhide and what he can do with those cannons of his," he said.

"So you're serious? You'd like to get to know her better-no funny business?" Magnus asked.

"No," Springer said. "And just so you know, that other femme-Elita, she has it bad for you. . ."

"Leave Elita out of this," Magnus snapped.

So, Magnus had it bad for the femme, too. This could work to my advantage, Springer thought. Maybe.

"What will it take for you to understand I'm serious, and I don't want to mess up my chances with Arcee, if she'll even want me," Springer said. "Show up for duty on time and not slack off?"

"Throw yourself completely into your duties, show up on time, stay late, no antics of any kind," Magnus said.

"How long?" Springer said.

Magnus frowned. "What?"

"How long? Might as well make a bet of it," Springer said. "If I can play by your rules for a certain amount of time, you go to Ironhide and tell him I'm not a bad mech, and I'd like to court Arcee."

"Are you out of your mind?" Magnus asked.

"C'mon, Magnus. Take a gamble," Springer said. "Afraid you'll lose?"

"I know I'll win," Magnus said.

"Taking the bet?" Springer asked, grinning.

"Three orns then," Magnus said.

"One one stipulation," Springer said. "If I can't spend any time with Arcee, it's not fair that you get to spend time with Elita-1, so during that same time period, you have to abide by the same rules."

"I will accept, on one more condition," Magnus said. "The same rules apply to Hot Rod, also. Three orns with no antics out of you two, and you get what you want."

"Done," Springer said, clasping hands with Magnus.

"Now get your aft back to the Xantium before I have you thrown in the brig for insubordination," Magnus said.

Springer grinned, threw a mock salute, commed Blurr, and disappeared in a shaft of light as he was bounced back to the ship.

Magnus was already regretting his bet.

88888

The humans knew about them, Kup realized, but old habits died hard. He'd picked a spot away from base to talk with Hot Rod. He watched the younger mech transform, steeling himself for what he was about to do.

"Lad, sit down," Kup said, indicating a spot beside himself.

Hot Rod did as he was told.

"What's up?" Hot Rod asked. "I'm not in trouble, am I?"

Kup didn't answer. He stared into the distance for a few moments, Hot Rod waiting patiently, or for him, what passed for patience. The old mech knew the younger wouldn't sit still for long.

"You know how I always said you had potential, and were meant for great things?" Kup said.

Hot Rod spared his mentor a sidelong glance. "That tears it. I am in trouble," he said.

"Lad, you're not in trouble," Kup said softly. "I've been waiting until we got here, until we were safe, with Optimus, so he can help. . .this isn't going to be easy for any of us, especially you, lad. Like Optimus, you're a Prime."

He reached out, brushed the mark branded on Hot Rod's helm, the sigil of a Prime.

Hot Rod stared. "Nice joke, Kup," he said. "Funny."

"I'm not joking. Ask Magnus. He knows, and this isn't funny to either of us," Kup said. "This is serious business."

"Magnus knew? You both knew and you didn't tell me until now?" Hot Rod snapped, standing.

"We haven't known for long," Kup said. "And this doesn't change anything if you don't want it to. Magnus told Optimus there was another Prime among us, but not who. We have to tell Optimus, but not the others, not if you don't want anyone to know."

Kup placed a hand on Hot Rod's shoulder. "Lad. . ."

"Kup, don't, OK? Just leave me alone," Hot Rod said, transforming.

He left Kup standing in a cloud of dust.


End file.
